


Don't Trust the Mayhem Twins in Apartment 23 by MnemonicMadness [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble Collection, Flat share AU, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mayhem Twins - Freeform, Podfic, based on my daily life, more tags to be added as I go along, roommate shenanigans, that kinda says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Who better to share an apartment with as an ex-government-assassin than another ex-government-assassin? Of course, with a roommate like that, a little bit of mayhem is inevitable.Or: Reese and Shaw are roommates. These are random moments inspired by random moments from my own weird life.





	Don't Trust the Mayhem Twins in Apartment 23 by MnemonicMadness [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Trust the Mayhem Twins in Apartment 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858832) by [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness). 



> Original Notes:
> 
> These will probably all be short drabbles like this. I'll add to this collection whenever I might be inspired. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter 3 Summary: Now, I'm by no means short, but unlike my flatmate, I'm also not a 1.97m/6'5'' beanpole. Unfortunately for me, my flatmate sometimes forgets that.
> 
> Podfic Notes:
> 
> Thank you MnemonicMadness for this.  
> Enjoy!  
> time: 20:19

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ug2EWDMpcG0gsCvuq2OWgynxI56bRoj7/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
